Si Starfleet savait
by Lelouchka
Summary: 5 ans, c'est long. Ca l'est encore plus avec un équipage capable du pire quand il s'ennuie (espace vide ennui). Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, même Mr. Spock s'y met parfois. Ce qui passe dans l'espace reste dans l'espace. Receuil d'OS de n'importe quoi et plus ou moins indépendants. Et aussi du Spock/Kirk (bien sûr). Persos peut-être OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!

Je m'essaie à ce nouveau fandom. Ce recueil d'OS est principalement du n'importe quoi, de l'humour et du Spock/Kirk (obligé).

Bises.

* * *

« Capitaine sur le pont ! Urgence, attaque d'un vaisseau Klingon ! » Fit la voix de Chekov.

James T. Kirk balança les haltères un peu plus loin, attrapa son tee-shirt et se précipita hors de l'infirmerie en courant.

« Jim ! » Hurla Bones, les mains remplies de machines et de papiers.

« Désolé Bones ! Une urgence ! »

Bones grommela dans sa barbe, son ami n'avait pas fini son test d'aptitude. Le médecin devait savoir si leur capitaine était apte à reprendre le service après ses blessures. En soupirant, il glissa quelques hypos dans ses poches et se mit à courir à la poursuite de son ami, attrapant son dossier en passage. Pour un simple médecin de campagne, il passait beaucoup trop de temps à courir dans les couloirs de ce vaisseau.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'exclama-t-il en voyant une Enseigne allongée par terre.

« Elle a un peu trop apprécié le passage du Capitaine torse-nu… » Ricana un homme en uniforme rouge.

Après un bref arrêt pour vérifier si elle allait bien, Bones reprit sa course, dénombrant plusieurs évanouissements provoqués par leur capitaine.

Quand James arriva sur le pont torse nu et en sueur, il eut un silence. Spock se retourna et s'il fut surpris par l'apparition de son ami dans cette tenue, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Capitaine, votre tenue n'est pas réglementaire. Vous devez porter votre uniforme de capitaine. »

« Je croyais qu'il avait une urgence ! J'ai fait au plus vite ! Désolé si la vue vous trouble Spock… » Sourit James en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Après tout, même dans les cas urgents, l'équipage de l'Entreprise s'en sort toujours.

Jim passa son tee-shirt mais cela n'améliora pas vraiment sa tenue, à cause de la sueur, le tee-shirt moulait chaque parcelle du corps du capitaine.

« Capitaine, votre tenue est certes réglementaire, mais pas approprié. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous déconcentrez l'équipage. »

« JIM ! Tu es responsable de pas moins de sept évanouissements, alors la prochaine fois, met ton tee-shirt avant de te pavaner dans le vaisseau ! » S'écria Bones en entrant à son tour sur le pont. « Ah… Même avec un tee-shirt tu déconcentres toujours… »

Spock, le visage impassible, enleva son tee-shirt et le tendit au capitaine avant de fouiller sous le fauteuil, là où il avait des vêtements de rechange. Tout à son affaire, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que tous les regards étaient à présents tournés vers lui, et que le Capitaine n'avait pas changé de tee-shirt, trop absorbé par le torse de son premier officier.

« Capitaine ! Passez ce tee-shirt ! » Fit Spock, maintenant habillé décemment. « Jim ? » Demanda-t-il plus doucement en s'approchant de lui. « Docteur McCoy, vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ? Docteur McCoy. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » S'étonna Spock, inconscient de l'émoi qu'il avait provoqué.

Et voici comment tout l'équipage de l'USS Entreprise mourût dans une explosion Klingon, à cause du sex-appeal de leurs commandants.

Finalement, ce ne sont pas les cas d'urgences qui sont le plus dangereux pour cet équipage… Mais leurs commandants.


	2. Chapter 2

« Et donc ? Comment s'appelle ce…jeu ? » Demanda Spock en regardant son Capitaine faire tourner un cercle en plastique autour de sa taille.

« Cela s'appelle le cerceau Spock. C'est un jeu très réputée chez les petites filles. » Répondit Bones en essayant de ne pas exploser de rire.

« Mais le Capitaine est de sexe masculin. »

« Imaginez-le avec des couettes alors. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Vous ne comprenez jamais quand il s'agit de s'amuser Spock. »

« Logiquement ce n'est pas amusant. Et pourtant, l'immense sourire qui illumine le visage du Capitaine prouve le contraire… Cet humain est vraiment fascinant. »

« Le sourire qui ''illumine'' le visage de Jim ? Vraiment ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous perturbe Docteur, c'est la vérité. »

« Vous devriez ouvrir les yeux vous deux vous savez ! »

« Je ne comprends pas Docteur. Mes yeux sont ouverts puisque je vois le Capitaine ainsi que ses beaux yeux bleus. »

« Encore ! Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien Spock ? » Ricana Bones.

« Bien sûr. Par contre je pense que vous devriez examiner le Capitaine… C'est tout à fait illogique qu'il rigole autant alors qu'il ne fait que tourner ses hanches lascivement… Pourquoi partez-vous Docteur ? Vous avez un patient à examiner ! » S'exclama Spock alors que Bones, plié en deux de rire, s'éloignait. « Je ne comprendrai jamais cet homme… » Soupira le Vulcain avant de se concentrer sur son Capitaine, il était sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour vos reviews !

Ravie de vous fait rire (sinon je l'aurai très mal vécu ^^ )

Et voici le prochain.

Bises

* * *

« Spock ! Que me vaut cette charmante visite matinale ? » S'exclama Bones en voyant le Vulcain s'avancer timidement dans l'infirmerie.

« Je suis victime d'un mal que je n'arrive pas à expliquer Docteur. Les symptômes ne sont absolument pas logiques. Je suis immunisé contre les maladies humaines et ce que j'ai ne correspond à aucune maladie vulcaine. Je dois m'avouer ignorant en la matière Docteur, j'ai besoin de votre aide et… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes Docteur ? »

« Je vous enregistre me demander de l'aide et avouer votre ignorance, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on entend tous les jours, et j'aimerai la réécouter de temps en temps. »

« Votre comportement envers mes paroles ressemble à une maladie humaine : l'obsession. »

« Hé oh ! Je ne suis pas obsédé par vous et… Mais bref, si nous revenions à votre maladie Spock ? »

« Cela me paraît logique Docteur, même moi je ne sais pas comment cette discussion se serait terminée et… »

« La raison de votre venue Spock. »

« Certes. Voilà, par moment mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère illogiquement et aléatoirement. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Bones qui commençait à se dire qu'il perdait son temps.

« Cela m'est arrivé hier, quand j'ai tendu un verre d'eau au Capitaine, nos mains se sont touchés. »

« Ah ! Et vous avez d'autres symptômes ? » S'exclama McCoy, tout excité à l'idée de comment cette discussion se finirait et les conséquences que cela auraient.

« Oui. Ma température corporelle augmente, généralement en même temps que mon rythme cardiaque. Mais pour être plus efficace je vais vous décrire un moment où cela m'est arrivé sans augmentation du rythme cardiaque, quand je jouais aux échecs avec le lieutenant Uhura dans la salle de repos, il y a deux jours. »

« Y-avait-il d'autres personnes dans la salle ? » Demanda Bones en essayant de garder son sérieux.

« Oui… Lieutenant Jonson, DeGrace, Infirmière Bima et le Capitaine qui nous regardait jouer. »

« Je vois… Vous avez d'autres symptômes ? » Demanda Bones en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire.

« Des palpitations dans le ventre, les mains moites, l'envie de sourire sans raison logique. »

« Est-ce que à chaque fois Jim est dans les parages ? »

« Oui, en effet. Le Capitaine est responsable de ma maladie ? »

« C'est ça Spock. » Admit Bones en se retenant de ne pas exploser de rire en voyant le Vulcain réfléchir intensément.

Extérieurement le Docteur n'affichait qu'un sourire mais intérieurement c'était la folie. Il se délectait de voir que le Vulcain était amoureux du Capitaine, ce dernier n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter sur la non-réciprocité de ses sentiments. Spock allait s'en rendre compte et les deux hommes vivraient leur relation amoureuse tout simplement, et lui serait le parrain de leurs enfants adoptifs. Ca allait être merveilleux !

Leonard s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été plus clair quand il entendit Spock se lever et dire :

« C'est très désagréable, j'essayerai d'éviter au maximum les contacts avec le Capitaine, cette maladie affecte ma capacité de concentration. Merci beaucoup Docteur. »

En voyant Spock fermer la porte de l'infirmerie Bones – qui s'était stupéfié en entendant le Vulcain – laissa tomber sa tête sur son bureau, répétant le geste tout en jurant sur les deux handicapés qui lui servaient d'amis.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Déjà désolée pour le retard mais je viens de commencer un nouveau travail et je suis en pleine recherche d'appartement.

De plus, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ce sont elles qui me donnent l'envie de continuer. :)

Bises

* * *

« Capitaine. » Fit Spock tandis que l'ennemi s'effondrait, permettant au Capitaine de vivre.

« Spock ! Toujours là au bon moment. C'est vraiment génial ce truc de la main. » Souffla Kirk en se relevant.

« C'est illogique que vous vous en rendiez compte que maintenant, vu que c'est la 649ème fois que je vous sauve la vie de cette manière. »

« Vous tenez les comptes ? » S'étonna Kirk, interrompant son geste pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de son front.

« Ce chiffre comprend seulement les sauvetages avec ''mon truc de la main'' comme vous dites si bien. Le nombre général est de 987 fois. »

« Vous m'avez sauvé 987 fois ? Mais et moi ? »

« Vous m'avez sauvé 206 fois Capitaine. »

« Mais… »

« Haha ! Tu es sa demoiselle en détresse Jim ! » Ricana Bones qui venait les réceptionner en salle des transferts.

« N'importe quoi ! » S'écria Jim d'une voix aigüe qui augmenta le rire du Docteur et fit légèrement froncer les sourcils du Vulcain.

« Essaie avec un autre ton Jim ! » Lâcha Bones entre deux éclats de rire.

« Je ne comprends pas. Le Capitaine n'est pas une demoiselle, c'est un homme. » Lâcha Spock en regardant Bones d'un air inquiet. « Avez-vous encore abusé du whisky Docteur ? »

« En même temps avec des glandus pareils, il me faut un remontant ! Et puisque chevalier aux oreilles pointues n'est pas regardant sur le sexe, le damoiseau à toutes ses chances ! » Fit Bones, avant d'exploser de rire, se tenant les côtes et pleurant de joie.

Scotty soupira en voyant la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, le Docteur McCoy s'appuyait contre le tableau de contrôle – et ce malgré les efforts de Scotty pour le pousser – ne contrôlant plus son hilarité, le Capitaine Kirk, horriblement gêné, avait les joues aussi rouges que le sang qui maculait sa chemise et qui coulait sur le tableau de contrôle et entre les deux le Vulcain Spock, qui regardait à tour de rôle ses deux amis, les sourcils légèrement froncés, signe de sa perplexité.

« Je vous aime vous savez ! » Grogna Scotty en regardant avec horreur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire subir à sa tendre machine. « Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, CASSEZ-VOUS ! »


End file.
